Bloody Paradox
by Kamiisyuu
Summary: In a world where the war between humans and vampires is never ending, people of the underground lead the fight against vampires who seek human blood for their survival. But what happens if the beautiful soon-to-be boss of the Vongola, the strongest organization that hunts down and exterminates vampires, becomes one himself? All27. AU. OOC.


_Author's Note: Okay so I wrote this a while ago and I never really edited it or have a beta go over it so please read with that in mind. This is basically just my mind rambling on about this super cool plot bunny I've had for sometime. Know that this chapter isn't perfect at all, there's more than a few grammar/punctuation mistakes, but I really just wanted to post this now because if not now, I'd probably never. Thanks._

* * *

_**Prologue / Chapter 1**_

'_Beautiful…' is what the young boy thought as he approached a dark shriveled form of a being. The boy was heading home from school when he noticed this unusual figure lying slumped against a moldy and damp back alley wall. The child felt no sense of fear as he took slow but steady steps towards the shaking stranger. Perhaps it trembled because of the icy-cold drops of rain that had already soaked its clothes, especially the hood that concealed its head and face._

_When he reached the other, the boy unsurely held out his umbrella towards the being to block the rain from hitting its already cold body. _

"_T-thank you," the figure whispered as a small smile graced its face, its hood still covering its eyes from view._

_Before the child could reply, the stranger abruptly snapped its head up allowing its hood to fall from its head, revealing its face. The last thing the child could remember was seeing the blood-shot orbs of the stranger before seeing black._

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ugh, shut up."

Tsuna hit his alarm with frightening speed for a child his age. It's to be expected though, after all he's the future Vongola Decimo. Over the two years since he's met his home tutor Reborn, he's matured into a fine young man, one that both genders would find… appealing in more ways than one. His features changing over the past few years brought together his, what one would call, _adorably sexy _look. The boy's lashes grew thicker and longer, enough so that females would be green with envy over. Instead of puberty doing its typical job of bringing a lower voice, more hair, and a taller and thicker frame, it did the exact opposite for Tsuna. His voice remained the same, much to his dismay, his squeaky "Hiiiis!" still an annoyance to a certain somebody for its high pitch was not friendly towards sensitive ears. He never did end up maturing the way he wanted with no hair on his arms, legs, or even face, except for the eyebrows and eyelashes, of course. Same goes with his slim body, having curves in the right places, yet still not having a trace of fat anywhere. The boy's silky brunette bangs now nearly covered his eyes and framed his face perfectly. What stood out the most were his enchanting great honey colored brown orbs encircled by a bright golden ring inside.

'_Hah. Still tired. Mmmm… Five more minutes.' _His mind slowly shut back down while his eyes closed again, lashes fluttering, hoping to get back to his well needed sleep.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

An arm could be seen exiting the balled up form of blankets to slam the 'Snooze" button on the alarm clock again.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"What the hell! Fine then!" Giving into the appliance's stubbornness, Tsuna deemed it was best to get up anyway. He wouldn't want to be late now.

The boy ungracefully jumped out of bed, nearly tripping while doing so, and got ready to go out.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" greeted his mother, the ever happy oblivious Nana Sawada, as she spoon fed Lambo his breakfast.

"Morning Mom, I'm running late already, so no breakfast today, 'kay?" Tsuna looked under the couch for his missing shoe.

"Aww but Tsu-kun, your Mama cooked you her famous American meal-" Nana wasn't able to finish for Tsuna was already out the door and into the streets of Namimori in a flash. With a hand on her cheek she scolded her child, "Mou, that boy needs to appreciate his Mama's love and care for him more! Ah, Lambo that's not a toy, dear."

* * *

Walking down the streets of Namimori during mornings when he doesn't have to rush to school are what Tsuna would agree to be one of his little pleasures in life. However, before his mood could brighten, he noticed the stares. '_Please, not again._' thought Tsuna. He's been getting random stares from nearly everyone who sets eyes on him wherever he goes! It started happening at school on the first day back from summer vacation. Everyone just started randomly _staring_ at him. In the hallways, at lunch, during class, everywhere! He'd hear whispers of "Is _that_," queue pointing and widening of eyes, "Dame-Tsuna?" and "What happen during the summer? He looks so-." And with those whispers came the reddening of cheeks. When he tried to confront Kyoko-chan about it she replied with "Ah-haha, it's n-nothing Tsuna-kun! It's just that you look uh- different, yeah different- than usual, haha." He tried to push for more information but she just blushed and looked down whenever he met her eyes.

'_Ugh. Just ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.' _Chanted Tsuna inwardly while he walked through the staring crowd. He gave a sigh of relief when he finally reached his destination, a relaxing scenery: a water fountain made of marble with a cafe and little stores surrounding it. He took a seat on a wooden bench by the fountain as he stretched out his legs. A few minutes later, he heard the tell-tale signs of _their _approaching. There was squealing from females around the area as a group approached the fountain.

There were six of them in total. A mix of elite boys and girls, with looks that were clearly very much above average. They stood out, not only because of their appearance, but because of how they behaved. Some of them bickered while the rest of them had small side conversations with one another. It seemed at first glance that the group all had opposite personalities, but there was one thing that was certain that one could tell once they laid eyes on them: They each had an aura that demanded respect. That very same aura that only influential and important people could only wish to have.

"Oh my god, it's the Cacciatori!" one teenage girl squealed, who was formerly chatting idly with her boyfriend and sipping on their iced coffees.

A male from the "Cacciatori" growled at the woman's high pitched squeal.

"Oi woman! Would you mind lowering your annoying-ass voice?" he screamed to her with narrowed eyes and a look of pure annoyance.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to, asshole!" her boyfriend spoke up as he stood, his coffee long forgotten.

Before the instigator could reply back, one of the females of the "Cacciatori" stepped in before things could get any worse. "I'm sorry for my friend's rude outburst, he gets super grouchy in the morning," she fluttered her eyelashes, "I swear, even a bee's buzzing could make him crack this early in the day. All is forgiven now, no?" As she tilted her head the man blushed, nodded, then took his girlfriend by the hand and speed walked away.

As the girl with the ice-princess like personality flipped her violet hair, she smirked at the one who was the start of all the trouble in the first place. As he rolled his eyes, his handsome face twisted from annoyance to one of pure happiness as he laid eyes on a figure parked on top of a bench near the fountain. As the girl followed his line of sight, her narrowed eyes widened and a genuine smile, one that seemed uncharacteristic to the spectators that surrounded the group, formed on her lips and she yelled as the rest of the "Cacciatori's" faces brightened.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tenth!"

* * *

"Good morning, guys." The boy smiled to the group that quickly approached him from the other side of the water fountain. "Ah, Gokudera-kun please release my arm." Tsuna tried to squirm out of his right hand man's uncomfortably tight grip on his poor arm when he suddenly latched onto it with a quick, "Mornin' tenth."

"Good morning, Tsuna!" beamed one of the tallest of the group with a slightly visible blush on his cheeks as he put his arm around the smaller one's shoulders, his smile making a few of the nearby spectators swoon.

"Oi Baseball-head, take your dirty arms off the Tenth before I stick my 'mites up your-"

"Oh hush up Gokudera, I'm not in the mood to clean up any of your messes again after the stunt you just pulled with that poor girl and her boyfriend," a female voice sneered. She directed her attention to the youngest and blushed as she looked down, "Good morning Tsuna-kun. You look absolutely dashing, as always."

"Thank you Chrome." Tsuna blushed and looked down as well.

"Fufufufu, my dear Chrome sure is becoming a fine woman now, isn't she, Vongola?" a deep baritone voice said on the side. "Being able to tame a wild dog is quite the feat to accomplish."

"Hey! Who are you calling dog-"

"Mukuro, please don't." Tsuna massaged his temples as he felt an incoming headache approaching, "It's too early in the morning."

The leather-clad handsome man smirked and breathed out, "anything for you, my beloved Vongola," as he removed the boy's hands from his face and kissed his sun-kissed knuckles.

Before Tsuna could react, a tonfa was dodged by Mukuro before it could hit him.

"Don't touch what is mine, Pineapple." Growled out an equally handsome black haired man with a dark aura surrounding him. "I'll bite you to death."

"Now, now, Kyoya, you were doing so well too without snapping even with a crowd surrounding you," replied Mukuro with a mocking smirk.

As the two fought with one another, the last female of the group approached Tsuna with an endearing, cute red face.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san."

"Morning, Haru." He replied back with a charming smile.

"Hahi!" squeaked Haru as her face reddened some more and her heart rate increased tenfold.

Tsuna giggled at Haru's actions. A few moments later though, he became serious as he turned to face them all. "Guys, what happened at the meeting?"

After hearing the boy's question, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari immediately stopped quarreling and the girl's mundane conversation ended. The group's liveliness died out as they quickly recalled why they were meeting up by the fountain in the first place.

Hibari was the one to step up. With a sigh and a tone of near-defeat, he said solemnly, "Tsunayoshi, _they_ are coming."

* * *

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tenth, please wait up!"

"Tsunayoshi, my dear Chrome cannot keep up with your pace, you need to slow down-" his speech stopped as the he nearly collided with the boy who came to an abrupt halt.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari cautiously stepped towards Tsuna and reached a hand towards his shoulder.

"Move."

"What? Tsuna what are you talk-" Yamamoto wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tsuna slashed out his arm and blew a gust of wind that swept the group off their feet before a nearby light pole came falling down right where they were standing just moments ago.

"Ah! That was close!" yelled Gokudera as they each got on their feet and formed a circle, with their backs facing one another. They each got into a battle stance as the scenery around them seemed to darken and shadows approached. It was getting a bit too dark to see, it didn't help that they were already in a dark alleyway. Without warning a figure sprung up from the shadows and attacked Yamamoto. He was able to catch a glimpse of the stranger as he was able to quickly block it's form from touching him with his Shigure Kintoki. The form had red glowing eyes, it's pupil dilated to the point that couldn't be considered human. Blue and black veins appeared on its cheeks as if it were pumping blood towards its eyes. It's teeth were sharp, especially it's fangs, Yamamoto noted, as the figure drooled on him.

"It's not a Sangue Puro!" he gasped out as the monster pushed against his sword, "I'm gonna kill it! Permission to do so, boss?"

"Permission granted." Whispered out Tsuna, loud enough for the sword user to hear.

With narrowed eyes, Yamamoto lashed out his sword and severed the head from its body. The body fell to the ground as pitch black blood slowly pooled around it.

"A Predatori, huh?" Tsuna grimaced as he looked away from the bloody scene. "Sorry you had to do that, Yamamoto."

"Kid should be used to it," smirked Mukuro with a hand around Chrome.

"Ahaha, he's right, Tsuna. It's all good, I'm okay." Yamamoto beamed, unbothered by what he had just done.

With a sigh, Tsuna ran his slim fingers through his hair as he breathed out, "We need to get back to headquarters now. They need to know that the vampires are coming."

* * *

_Vongola._ That's the name of the strongest underground organization that hunts down and exterminates vampires. Their rules of interaction with the species is the most strict. Befriending, or even talking to a vampire would equal treason followed by a death penalty. The tenth leader of the Vongola is Sawada, Tsunayoshi, the last descendant of Vongola Primo. His group of protectors, his guardians, were known as the Cacciatori, the _Hunters_. Together they lead the fight against vampires who seek human blood for their survival.

Over the years the Vongola have recorded down in their databases three types of vampires: the Predatori, the Sangue Puro, and the Anormali. Being 70% of vampires, the Predatori, meaning _Predators,_ were newborn vampires and those who couldn't control their bloodlust. Whether they wanted to or not, they had absolutely no control over their actions, and their morals that they had when they were human were no longer to be found. Every newborn vampire became a Predatori. Even the finest man with the most morals and beliefs would succumb into a violent murderer to receive the blood he craved if he were to become a vampire. To become a vampire, all you needed was to die with the blood of a Sangue Puro's in your system. The Sangue Puro, _Purebloods, _are vampires that were never human, being born from a vampire mother and father. They're the strongest species of vampire, yet only taking up 29.09% of the vampire race, the weakest Sangue Puro can take on the strongest Predatori times ten. Lastly there's the Anormali, the _Abnormals_, the most rarest of the species, taking up a mere .01% of the vampire population. These vampires have their own category for they aren't Sangue Puro, they weren't born of a vampire couple, but they are able to control their bloodlust at their own will. Some say that there's no such thing as Anormali, that they are just a legend told by the naïve who believe that vampires and humans can live hand in hand, in a world where everybody gets along. The Vongola don't have an official policy on Anormali for there's only been a few records about them which mostly seem like myths or misunderstandings. But like Predatori, if any vampire takes the initiative and attacks a human, whether they be Sangue Puro or Anormali, the Vongola has every right to end its life by beheading it.

* * *

'_Shit! The Predatori's arrival could be any minute now!' _thought Iemitsu, _'Where's Tsuna? He needs to get to headquarters quick so that I- we can protect him.'_

"Iemitsu," called an elderly's voice from the distance.

At the sound of the voice, the said man straightened up his posture and with a bow of the head replied back, "Ninth."

"Did you call in Tsunayoshi? _They_ will be arriving soon, it won't be safe for the next head of Vongola to be out without protection."

"I did, Ninth. He's just not- he's not answering his phone and I don't know what to do! What if something happens-"

"Calm yourself, Iemitsu. I'll send some of my men to gather him, Nana, and the kids quickly. I already discussed with his Cacciatori this morning about the Predatori's upcoming so they should've already notified him about the situation."

Iemitsu replied back grimly, "Today was supposed to be the first day of their vacation, the first day they can finally have a normal life, if only for a short time." Iemitsu turned around and walked towards a window overseeing the beautiful ocean. Placing a hand on the glass he growled, "But _no_, the Predatori just _had _to ruin things up again. I swear these fucking vampire scum are going to pay."

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Where are you? I-pin? Lambo!" Tsuna panicked as he ran through his home in search of his family.

"Tsuna-kun, I searched the living room and kitchen. They're not here!" yelled Chrome as the rest of the group searched the house.

Amidst the searching, Haru suddenly yelled, "Tsuna-san, I found something!" as she ran back downstairs with a piece of paper in hand.

Tsuna scanned the note written by his mother.

_Tsu,_

_Your Papa called and told us to board the next flight to Italy immediately. I'm bringing Lambo and I-pin with me, so don't worry! I don't know what's happening so be safe Tsu-kun! Mama loves you._

_-Mama_

"They're on the next flight to Italy." Tsuna gave a sigh of relief. Before anyone could do the same, the front door to the house was slammed out of its hinges and flew to the other side of the room.

A bloody figure appeared by the doorway and screeched out, "KEKEKEKE! I smell Vongola _blood_!"

"They're here! Everyone, get into formation." Tsuna ordered as he went into dying will mode.

"Hai!" came the simultaneous reply from the loyal Cacciatori.

* * *

Pain. That's all he felt. _'Did they make it out safe?_' thought Tsuna. _'Ah, I remember, they did make it out. They're safe. My family is safe.' _Another shock of pain. _'It hurts. Am I going to die like this? Being eaten alive by Predatori?'_ More pain. More tears. _'I-I-I don't want to die yet. I- I'm s-scared.' _

"Tsunayoshi…"

'_That voice… I recognize that voice… from long ago…'_

_The boy unsurely held out his umbrella towards the being to block the rain from hitting its already cold body. __"T-thank you," the figure whispered as a small smile graced its face._

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, I never wanted this for you… but you can't die yet, my love." The inhuman being said solemnly, his low soothing voice sounding like a beautiful melody to Tsuna.

Tsuna used all of his strength to slowly open his eyes. It the mist of the Predatori, sharp fangs surrounding mouths full with blood, _'My blood,'_ thought Tsuna defeatedly, was a man. In a moment, all the Predatori seemed far away, so far away, and all he could see was this beautiful, godly man and his beautiful blood-shot red orbs. Before he could register it, still admiring the man's face, the man inched closer to his own, the Predatori paying no attention to him.

"A-angel?" croaked Tsuna questionly.

The man smiled endearingly as he leaned down towards the boy's face. _'Soft._' Thought Tsuna when he felt soft hands, slightly cold in temperature, cradle his face lovingly. And before he knew it, even softer lips descended upon his. The last thing he remembered was feeling a metallic taste of thick liquid go down his throat as he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

"Hayato…"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Gokudera started hyperventilating, "we- we need to do something! We need to help him, before he- before he- GAHH!" He ended his sentence with a punch towards the nearest wall.

"C'mon Gokudera, it's Tsuna. _Tsuna. _He can't- he _won't _d-d-die. It's _Tsuna_ after all. He's the strongest, and- and after all we've been through, he's always made it out- haha- this won't- _it will not_- be the last time. _It won't._ He'll be fine. Just fine. _Safe and sound. _Like he said." Yamamoto muttered, trying to convince himself of his words rather than helping Gokudera calm down.

"Quit your rambling, Takeshi. This isn't the time." Muttered Chrome as she focused on the heart monitor.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro and Hibari whispered worriedly as they each took one of Tsuna's cold hands.

'_So cold.' _They thought together.

"TSUNA!" and in came Iemitsu and Reborn, Shamal following closely behind. "What happened to my baby boy?!" yelped the father of the boy.

"We were attacked at the house. One of them could use dying will flames and was able to collapse the house on top of us. Before we could get hurt, Tsuna-san was able to push us all out of the way, but in doing so he had to risk getting trapped under the house with three dozen Predatori. We could see. We could see what was happening, but we couldn't- we couldn't go save him." Haru started sobbing.

"WHAT?! WHY? WHY COULDN'T YOU-"

"There was a barrier," answered Mukuro. "We couldn't get past it. We were useless. We could only watch as dozens of vampires sucked Tsunayoshi's precious blood-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP MUKURO!" yelled Gokudera fuming with angry tears streaming down his face.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

Conversation was forgotten as all eyes darted disbelievingly to the heart monitor which showed a straight horizontal line, meaning no signs of heart activity. The room was silent save for the prolonged beep from the machine. Before anybody could do or say anything, Tsuna's eyes quickly fluttered opened. However they weren't his normal beautiful brown orbs, but a familiar blood-shot red. The eyes of a _vampire._

* * *

_Chapter 2 Preview:_

Cold. _So cold_. Tired. **_Thirsty. _So thirsty.**

"Tenth?"

"Get away from him Gokudera." Demanded Reborn with gritted teeth, eyes shadowed by his fedora as he held his gun against his precious student's head.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know it's a mess and that there's some major holes in this first chapter but whatevsss. It's part prologue afterall. But hopefully you enjoyed!_


End file.
